Love At Its Finest
by AhMayMay
Summary: This story was just inspired by the Twilight books... I wanted a Bella-Edward relationship with a crush of mine... Hope you enjoy!


*Just to speed you up on things, you're now married to the love of your life and you just had your honeymoon. At the moment you're still living in apartment, but it doesn't bother neither you or your husband. He works at some sort of business where he's required to wear a suit and tie, and you're currently working for some company online from at home.*

It was past 11:00 pm now. He was supposed to be home over an hour ago.

This wasn't the first time he's done this, but it was one of the very few times it's happened. And you didn't like that it happened at all. Even though you knew him better than anyone of his friends or even family, you couldn't help but get the slightest bit of suspicious that he could be… Nope, you wouldn't even think of it. You knew he would never do that to you.

You continued to watch Criminal Minds on TV, trying to keep your mind off of him coming home late. It was a re-run, but you didn't mind. Anything to keep yourself from freaking out.

Finally, you heard the door unlock and the knob turn. He was home.

You just about ran over to him to give him a "welcome home!" kiss, but instead continued watching the show.

"Hey," he said from behind the couch, putting his car keys on the kitchen counter and taking off his suit-jacket. By the tone of his voice, you knew he knew there was something up.

"Hi," you responded, not turning around to meet his face.

He didn't say anything. He walked around the couch, and you looked at him staring at you. Immediately you looked away, knowing he could read your face as easily as you could read his. You staring right back would only make it easier for him to read you.

"So… What have you been up to while I was gone?"

You sighed. "Nothing much."

This time he came over and sat on his knees right in front of you on the floor. It took all the strength you had not to look at him gazing at you. He knew this, too.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked.

You sighed again.

"(Y/N)?"

Finally you looked at him. "You're home late. Again. You said you'd be here at ten."

"Well, I… had an unexpected paper that needed to be finished tonight."

You raised an eyebrow. You didn't miss the hesitation in that lie. You gritted your teeth and looked back at the TV screen, planning on not talking to him for the rest of the night. You were just a stubborn girl sometimes.

"(Y/N)? Look, I'm not lying. I'm serious."

You didn't look at him.

"C'mon. Why won't you believe me?"

This time you looked at him. "Because this isn't the first time you've done this."

"Well, I get assigned a lot of last-minute stuff…"

"Yeah, sure," you huffed. "I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then you're not telling me everything!"

He sighed. Finally, You thought, He's going to tell me what's going on.

"What do you think I do when I come home late?" He asked.

You hesitated. "I think you're with Haylie."

He gave you a disapproving look. Halyie was this girl who's had a thing for your man for who knows how long, and won't get over him even though she knows he's married and never liked her back. And to add on top of that, he works with her at his job. At any rate, you always think of her as a threat and haven't necessarily liked her ever since.

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous," he rolled his eyes.

"Well! I don't know!"

"Just because she works with me doesn't mean it's ever going to happen. Just that she sometimes needs help typing up things, you know, re-word or make it seem more formal. Nothing more."

You looked into his deep brown eyes. How could you not trust him? You sighed.

"Fine. Sorry for overreacting." You said a little stubbornly.

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss you lightly. Just as he was starting to pull away, you grabbed his neck tie so he wouldn't leave. You kissed him a bit more, then let him go. You smiled. He smiled back.

He left for the kitchen. You turned around on the couch to watch him fry noodles at the stove. You were lucky to have a man that could cook. Eventually you walked over to where he was and put your arms around his waist as he cooked. You poked your head out from behind his back and put your chin on his right shoulder. You saw he was smiling again.

After he was done creating his masterpiece, you pulled out the plates and forks and set them on the table. The food was good, as usual. You loved his food almost as much as you loved him.

When you finished eating, you picked up both plates and brought them to the sink to soak. While you were over there, he came over behind you and put his hands on both shoulders and kissed your left cheek. You turned to face him, and saw he had this glint in his eyes. You couldn't put a name to the face he was making. The he leaned in and kissed you on the lips again, but not as before. There was a slight edge to it, like he wanted more out of it. He had his hands on either sides of your face with your arms around his neck, holding him there so he couldn't leave. You pressed yourself to him closer.

Just then he broke from the kiss. You loosened your hold and caught your breath. He smiled at you as you gazed back. Then you smiled.

You looked up to his eyes. "What was all that for?"

"Nothing, really," He shrugged. "Is there a problem with it?"

"No…" I giggled.

He dropped his left hand from my face and took my right arm from around his neck and brought it down to hold my hand. Then we both simultaneously dropped our right and left arms to our sides. I held his other hand. He held my gaze as he led me to our bedroom.


End file.
